cumulative_immunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Amaji
<(0-0<) <( 0-0 )> (>0-0)>, or "Amaji," was a contestant on S3: Downpour and S4: Legends. Who? Amaji is a cheeky British little bugger that loves to bake and birdwatch. A quiet and simple person, she stays in her confessional rather than being involved in main game activities: however that doesn't stop her from telling a good story from her daily life now and then. She also commonly spams emoticons and mostly jokes with staff and others she becomes acquainted to. Don't forget the many pictures of birds. Season History S3: Downpour Amaji rarely talked strategy, rather spending time alone in her confessional to talk about her daily doings. Her light, cheeky yet wholehearted humor allowed her to connect with the helpers throughout her time playing. Gameplay wise: she typically voted with Meter and his alliance. However, her biggest social interaction among players was with Ryan (eventually connecting with Borto for the short term). She joined the Meme Alliance, as well. Amaji's biggest involvement in the season was winning turtley's challenge; giving her a Double Vote advantage. She was deemed suspicious and targeted due to this. Her inexperience, alliances, as well as confusion of the game caused her downfall during the season. This was highlighted as her Double Vote went to waste, whereas Ryan convinced her to use both votes on Otter, who used a Rainy-Day Immunity. She was nearly eliminated in the first storm round by one vote. This prompted Amaji to leave Meter's side of the game, as they were clearly targeting her. Amaji was eliminated in round nine for assumingly working with both sides of the game. S4: Legends Amaji began the game on the hot seat due to her performance in season three. She was forced into two tiebreakers, which both ended in her winning by default. Many assumed that Amaji had the extremities in favor of the goddess of luck as she never truly seemed to get eliminated despite being highly voted upon several times. Amaji picked Loy as her legend, which in turn seemed nice. Who doesn't rainy days? (Except... she never actually used it.*) She also didn't talk to Loy either. Scratch that, she did, but it was too game breaking so they kinda both shrugged it off. Amaji while continuing to show minimal gameplay managed to effectively subsidize the acclaimed Lotion strategy: making one on one coversations with every new person she met, as she was accidentally put in both sides of the major alliances. During midgame she was put in the "inactives chat" along with Fridge, Ernesto, and Kervus. She would later connect with Bandit simply for being the only other female on the server. and finally befriending ALITL on the account of likeing birds, spamming owos constantly, and off the rumour that ALITL was also female. She coasted long making all the right friendships but was targeted by Ernesto, and was eliminated one spot from podium, *It is to be noted that Amaji rejected the choice to use her rainy day during the final five, possibly affecting the outcome of the elimination entriely. Classic Jokes Lotion looks like Post Malone If it seems strange enough, it probably is. A crowd favorite joke from S3, Amaji uttered a comment after seeing a real life photo of Lotion in #contestant-chat, comparing Lotion to the famous American rapper. This caught immediate attention to the staff and almost would become the first episode title of season three, only to be scrapped to due not fitting the size count of the wordbox. Is Confusion. Who allowed this person to play for two seasons? As confusing as that may be, it might be less confusing than the contestant herself. Amaji, while very away from conversation, was very vocal about her inapt ability to not play the game. Famously she quotes: "I'm always curious, and confused... definitely confused." Most of her curated humor comes from the misunderstanding of rules or American vocabulary. Her gameplay has also generated common confusion to others as well. Unesscesary Details She made a challenge... for better or for worse? Amaji actually did in fact invent a challenge: Cerebreal Card Choice. Based of the Mario Party minigame "Cart Smarts": Players had to socialize, picking a number that would be picked the most by the other contestants. No one really likes this however, not even Amaji apprently; as it was used without permission after the infamous challenge "Hey Girl", which was rated quite negatively as it forced players to create pickup lines based of CI. (Amaji didn't like that one either.) Amaji almost quit the season after such despicable events. Who run the world? Amaji is one of only four female players to play in Cumulative Immunity. That alongside Hayleigh, Aqua, and Bandit. It should be known that in every main season, one new female player is along side the cast. Season Four becomes the highest in female participation with two players. (It was rumoured that there were three female players, but was dismissed after further research). As of Reborn, no females have reached podium.Category:Characters